Nuevo Orden Mundial
by Desy-o
Summary: Nuevas doctoras llegaron al Hospital y han cambiado el "orden" antes establecido
1. Chapter 1: Nuevas Caras

**Nuevo Orden Mundial**

**Por Desy-o**

Disclaimer:Escribo sin animo de lucro, personajes asociados a la serie de House MD, son propiedad de David Shore y escritores asociados.

Summary: las cosas combiaron en el Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro y nuevas doctoras han llegado a cambiar el orden que se tenia.

Capitulo 1: Nuevas Caras

Ha pasado un tiempo pero el Hospítal Princeton-Plainsboro y las cosas han cambiado un poco, Cuddy se unio a las fuerzas de salvacion y se fue a Africa con su hija, han llegado nuevos doctores y mucha gente ha aplicado para el puesto de ella todas las mentes galenas han trata do de tener este cupo pero los benefactores del hospital ya habian decidido quien llevaria los pantalones en el estableciento... mejor dicho las faldas su nombre es Dra. Hayden Collins, la cual es una excelente doctora, no dejes que las apariencias los engañen ella ha demostrado su profesionalismo apesar que luzca como una modelo de Victoria Secret. No solo esta a cargo del Hospital tambien esta a cargo del doctor mas talentoso de todo Nueva Jersey, House el cual es un gran testarudo.

Por otro lado han llegado nuevos doctores que son muy talentosos y han llegado mas doctoras por lo que el poder femenino ha aumentado.

La nueva doctora y jefa de el ala de Obstetricia y Ginecologia (OB/GYN) es la Dra. ChristineManson, la cual ha trabajado en el Hospital de Boston ya que era una gran oportunidad de expandir su curriculum y sus experiencias intrahospitalarias con nuevos pacientes y nuevas realidades. Su cabello largo y caoba y sus ojos avellana pueden aparentar una mujer muy segura de si misma pero al interior ella es muy timida y reservada, sabe deender lo que ella cree y eso es muy valioso en ella.

Otra nueva adquisicion desde Australia llego la doctora Kate Johnson la cual es la nueva internista y aceptada por House en su equipo de diagnostico, ya que Allison se fue del hospital a Denver despues de su dificil divorcio y Chase decidio quedarse en NJ para ejercer la medicina junto a House.

La doctora Rachel Black una reconocida cardiologa la cuales parte de los nuevos profesionales de el establecimiento.

El primer dia de trabajo de todos estos profesionales la doctora Collins los llamo para que hicieran su presentacion a todos los colegas, estaban todos sentados esperando menos House el cual ya estaba atrasado como siempre, Wilson miraba su reloj con preocupacion respecto a su mejor amigo, no podia creer que llegaria tarde a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-disculpe dra collins pero te pido perdon por mi compañero House que aun no ha llegado- lo excuso wilson

-el siempre hace lo mismo es mejor que se acostumbre- dijo foreman con cara de que eso no era extraño

-no se preocupen da lo mismo el me tendra que conocer tarde o temprano- dijo Collins con cara de templanza que era realmente increible- y me pueden decir collins o hayden no hay problema.

Entraron los nuevos profesionales del Hospital lo cual hizo que todos prestaran atencion, en especial Wilson. Los doctores comenzaron a murmurar rapidamente, ya que los nuevos profesionales eran solo mujeres que pasaba aqui. Hubo un silencio repentino cuando la doctora Collins se puso de pie.

-Como uds. pueden apreciar estas son las nuevas caras del Hospital Princeton- Plainsboro, perdon la autorreferencia pero me presentare primero...

En esos momentos se abre la puerta de la sala de conferencias y entra House

- perdon el atraso nueva.... emmm pero que tenemos aqui estas son doctoras o es un concurso de belleza y la que esta adelante es la prima de heidi klum- refiriendose a la doctora collins-

-House porfavor sientate y callate despues puedes dar tus comentarios sarcasticos e hirientes... se estan presentando- dijo wilson

House hizo una mueca y tomo asiento, era una de las primeras veces que le hacia caso a su mejor amigo, quizas le interesaba lo que tenian que decir las nuevas doctoras.

- emmm como iba diciendo mi Nombre es Hayden Collins y sere su nueva administradora del hospital y...

-eso quiere decir que tengo que pelear contigo de ahora en adelante??-pregunto house

-emm si Dr. pero no le dejare la pelea muy facil que le parece ahora las nuevas colega se presentaran tu primero- señalo a la dra johnson

House hizo un gesto y se quedo callado, la doctora collins tomo asiento y la dra johnson tomo su lugar y prosiguio

-hola buenos dias mi nombre es Kate Johnson y vengo de internista con el Doctor House...

-OHHHH tu eres mi nueva internista bienvenida ... asumiendo por tu acento eres de Australia mmm bienvenida ahora va a haber una nueva compañera para chase... ¿sabias que esta soltero ahora??- Wilson lo mira- emm sorry me tranquilizo

Chase se encongio en su silla y miro con rabia a house. Kate se sonrojo y dijo:

-bueno espero conocerlos a todos y que podamos resolver muchos casos =)

Kate se sento y miro a Chase y luego desvio la mirada para poder concentrarse en lo que la dra black tenia que decir

-hola soy la doctora Black, rachel black y soy cardiologa y espero poder ayudar en lo que necesiten

-yo necesito su ayuda doctora es ud prima o hermnaa del niñito que se transforma en lobo en una serie de libros para mujeres??-pregunto sarcasticamente

-emm no es chistoso doctor House guarde silencio ya va a poder hacer sus horas de clinica tranquilamente.-touche penso en su mente la dra collins

La doctora Black lo miro con desden y se sento y evito reirse por lo que dijo la dra collins, la ultima que quedaba era la dra manson y ella prosiguio con su presentacion.

-Hola a todos permitanme presentarme soy la Doctora Christine Manson y estoy encargada del sector de OB/GYN ya que esa es mi especialidad junto con salud publica....

- espera un momento acabas de decir que eres Manson?? debo correr por mi vida eres una asesina en serie igual que el otro que mataba la gente o cantas tainted love como tu primo o no??-house esperaba una respuesta

-House silencio quieres Christine se esta presentando puedes ser un poco mas caballero y....-wilson estaba enfatico pero house lo paro en seco

-mmm interesante wilson la trataste por su nombre y por lo que puedo ver es como enfaticamente te pones a defenderla asi que asumo que...-bajo el tono de su voz- te interesa...

la Dra manson sintio que la sangre se abombaba en su cara y fue salvada por el sonido se su paiger y salio inmediatamente del salon de conferencias y se perdio en el elevador que iba a OB/GYN.

-creo que esto no va a hacer para nada de aburrido-dijo house se levanto de su silla y se fue a su oficina.

* * *

Es mi primer Fic espero que les haya gustado tratare de subirlo en otros idiomas =) gracias a todos por el tiempo que tomaron para leerlo ^^, me gustaria saber de sus opiniones y mandenme review si fuera posible =)


	2. Chapter 2:Presionando Botones a Wilson

Capitulo 2: Presionando los Botones a Wilson

Han pasado unos dias del arrivo de las nuevas doctoras y House no ha perdido tiempo en bucar cosas para molestar a los doctores que trabajan con el, en este caso Chase y a la doctora Johnson, esta guardando nuevas armas de destruccion para cada uno de ellos, en especial de su amigo Wilson, ya que llamo su atencion la forma como la defendio. Es por eso que house decide enfrentar a Wilson y saber que le pasa con la doctora Manson.

-Perrrmiiisooooo- abre la puerta sin tocar de la oficina de su amigo

-dime que es lo que quieres House

-Vengo a saber que demonios pasó cuando se presento esa nueva jefa de OB/GYN, te vi interesado en ella, demasiado diria yo...

-bueno te informo que eso no es asunto tuyo... por que siempre intrometiendote en mi vida

- por que eres mi amigo... punto uno y dos el cual es el mas importante eres un fiasco para tener novias o casarte mmm te recuerdo que te casaste 3 veces mi querido wilson... ¿estas esperando que la doctora que tiene una linea familiar con un asesino en serie sea la sra wilson numero 4?

-mira house no puedo defender a nadie por que tu piensas que me enamoro de esa persona, que soy un sensible y todo eso... aparte no has visto mi laptop? estoy seguro que lo traia en mi maletin

-naahh solo lo encontraba extraño que no significara nada para ti, como la defendiste, pero entiendo ella no es para ti ya que no tiene nada que le puedas arreglar esta muy buena... tu eres el tipo de hombre que no sale con mujeres que no tengan un problema siempre con las tulliditas y con problemas mentales como amber...

-eh eh eh no saques a amber en este tema, ella no tiene nada que ver, ademas como ya te he dicho anteriormente ya la he olvidado completamente

-bueno como quieras y le hice ciertos arreglines a tu laptop aqui lo tienes

Wilson enciende su laptop y sigue mirando a House que esta recostado en su sofa esperando a Wilson que vea sus arreglos a su laptop, se escucha el sonido de inicio de sesion y la cara de Wilson cambia inmediatamente

-Pusiste una foto en traje de baño de la doctora manson como fondo de pantalla?

-emmm es eso en teoria ya que ese no es su cuerpo el de ella esta mas bueno, fotoshopie su foto gracias a que soy amigo de ella en Facebook y te agradara saber que es soltera (1313)

- no se que me sorprende que seas amigo de ella en facebook o que sepas shopiar fotos

-¿ no te soprende su foto en tu laptop?

- no para nada eres muy predecible que quieres que te diga, pero deja de molestar con la dra manson y si me gusta... mmm bueno es asunto mio

-¡lo sabia te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta!

-podrias dejar de ser tan infantil house? si te digo esto es para que me dejes de molestar

-te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta ... okey me detendre.. pero antes debo ir a ver que hace mi equipo

House le da un palmetazo en la espalda y se marcha sin que Wilson se de cuenta que le pegó un papel en la espalda que decia "I love Christine**" **, se marcha hcia donde su equipo, estaban sentados en la oficina discutiendo y tomando cafe. Chase le pregunta a House donde estaba y Foreman le responde.

-donde crees tu que estaba?... es obvio que estaba presionandole los botones a la nueva jefa la dra collins aver en cuanto tiempo puede ceder a sus ideas

-negativo estimado foreman nada qu ver estaba en la oficina de Wilson molestandolo con la nueva jefa del ala de OB/GYN jejeje y creo que funcionó -dijo house sirviendose una taza de cafe

-nos estas diciendo que Wilson cayo en tu presion sicologica con la dra manson? eres genial house -dijo chase reclinandose en su silla

-dejate de ser tan adulador Chase y concentrate en lo que tienes al lado -house se toma un sorbo de cafe y Chase mira para todos lados extrañado

-me refiero a la ausiie que tienes a tu lado esta muy linda y antes que venga un cazador de cocodrilos o un canguro a raptarla sugiero que te pongas las pilas

Kate miró a House y luego a Chase, el cual ya estaba incomodo por lo que habia dicho House el cual los miraba inquisitivamente, no solo era un buen medico si no tambien sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el telefono comenzo a sonar foreman respondió su cara cambió

-House para ti -le pasó el auricular

House puso el altavoz y era Wilson

-Dime Wilson que es lo que se te ofrece

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto tan inmaduro!! -estaba enojado

-bueno tu me dijiste que era infantil asi que queria bajar a ese nivel

-sabes que estuve con el cartelito de yo amo a Christine por toda el area de oncologia y tambien cafeteria!!! si no fuese por la Dra Collins seguiria con el cartelito ese en mi espalda

-lastima que la doctora te pillo con ese cartelito yo queria que fueras a OB/GYN con ese cartelito a ver que opina esa doctora que le tienes ganas

Se sintió el telefono de Wilson colgar rapidamente, house ya conocia sus debilidades y como presionar sus botones para molestarlo, house tomo su pelotita y la miro por unos segundos y se dirigio a la puerta

-hacia donde vas house!! que le digo a la dra collins!! - dijo chase

-Voy a a hacer la parte 2 de mi plan , pero dile a la doctora collins que fui a atender partos, esos bebes no salen solos

House se dirigio hacia maternidad pero para su suerte se encontró cara a cara con la Dra. Manson, la cual estaba en la estación de enfermeria de su sector revisando el papeleo y viendo las planillas de cada paciente de su area

-Buenos Dias doctora Manson

-Dr. House a que debo su visita -pregunto extrañada

-bueno es que se que esta es el ala que mejor lounge para medicos tiene y aqui puedo ver hospital general y comer papas fritas, ya que me tienen prohibida la entrada al area de comatosos para jugar xbox con ellos

-no creo que sea la razón de su presencia aqui digame la verdad

-bueno siii la verdad es que el dr. Wilson la necesita en su despacho para conversar sobre una paciente de su area que se le diagnostico cancer y como van a hacer con las atenciones de cada uno de uds

-emmm okey que raro no me ha llamado nada

-es que estaba en eso y justo yo estaba conversando con el y aproveche que venia a ver hospital general como le dije y le traia el recado

-ohhh si es asi muchas gracias dr. ire de inmediato, en tanto termine con estas visitas

House se dio la media vuelta sonriente y tomo el elevador y volvio a su despacho estaba su equipo esperandolo con cara de espectacion

-y house que es lo que hiciste -pregunto kate

-fase 2 de mi plan ha sido todo un exito, no te preocupes Kate uds son los siguientes....


End file.
